


The Tenth Date

by friendlyneighborhoodfairy, SnowfallBreeze (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)



Series: Snow/FNF's Nonbinary Month fics 2017 [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kagura is so adorably gay, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Control, New Relationship, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Tea, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, i'm shameless at this point, so much with breasts lol, trans insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodfairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/SnowfallBreeze
Summary: {Nonbinary Month #11} Erza and Kagura have been on a number of dates. Kagura invites Erza home--and only when she's sitting down does Erza realize the implications. It sets off all kinds of insecurities. So far, everyone she's tried to date couldn't handle the fact that she has a dick not a vaj. It's hard to let go when she's wondering if Kagura will break up with her once they're done.





	The Tenth Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fairy Tail Holiday Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937514) by [friendlyneighborhoodfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodfairy), [SnowfallBreeze (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/SnowfallBreeze). 



> Fairy Tail + trans woman. Kagurza smut! **This is a continuation from FT Holiday Drabbles. ^^

Erza walked Kagura home, their easy conversation flowing (about embarrassing mistakes in the x783 National Swordsmanship Competition, which they each watched independently of each other). When Kagura invited her in, Erza agreed naturally, not really thinking.

Until she was actually sitting down—and realized she didn't know what she was doing here. People went home with each other after a date for one specific reason. It shouldn't be that way—sex wasn't the only intimate thing about a relationship—but that was how it was.

Kagura made tea and brought it out to Erza at the sofa; it was something to do with her hands, at least. But when Kagura returned to the kitchen, a yelp made Erza jump up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, darting into the room half-expecting an attacker.

"I burnt my finger," Kagura said, mouth twisting and face pink. "I always do that."

Erza touched her hand, stepped closer so she could see.

"It's fine," Kagura insisted. "I'm clumsy."

"Not with a sword," Erza said, still bent over Kagura's hand. So close.

"Swords and kettles are different."

"True." Erza chuckled, but there was too much fear beneath the mask of ease. She was just a kettle: not a sword. That was why everyone who tried to wield her instead broke up with her.

Terrible analogy. Now she was feeling sorry for tea.

"I should head home since it's so late," she stuttered, "but I don't want to leave unless you're okay."

"It's just that little red mark; I'm fine," Kagura laughed nervously. "And…you can stay. It's really late."

"I don't know if I should." Erza bit her lip. The problem was, she wanted to. "I don't want to get in your way."

"In my way?" After a moment, the confusion cleared from Kagura's face and she looked down. "If you don't want to be here…"

"No! I love being with you."

Shit. Was that too intense? That was too intense.

When Kagura looked up again, they were very close. And neither of them pulled back. Maybe not too intense. Maybe she'd said exactly how she felt.

Erza knew she should pull back, knew where this was heading… But she wanted it. That was always the problem. She wanted to be close. She wanted intimacy with another person. With this particular person.

Kagura leaned in, stopping a few centimeters away with a jerky breath. After a torturous, uncertain moment, Erza kissed her.

Not their first. But this one was different because they weren't furtively kissing in a park or dark corner of the restaurant, nor kissing while walking home. They were alone. In Kagura's house.

Kagura smelled like jasmine, and some of her hair slipped from its band to touch Erza's cheek. Brushing it aside, Erza put a hand to Kagura's face, heart beating so fast.

This was what she wanted—this was completely what she wanted.

They moved into each other a little more, pressing closer until Kagura gave her a tiny nibble. Confidence bubbling up, Erza caressed her cheek, while Kagura drew her closer by the hip. Not too close, which was good, because Erza still hadn't decided what she was going to do about… But this kiss was good. More than good.

It was amazing.

Still kissing her, Kagura gently shifted Erza back into the counter, breaths heavy against Erza's skin. When Erza tilted Kagura's chin to the side, Kagura leaned in and kissed down her neck, slow and languid. Her fingers trembled on Erza's waist, while Erza stopped her own tremors by combing her fingers through Kagura's hair.

Kagura groaned.

Her lips traveled, licking the underside of Erza's collarbone, which made Erza thrust her hips automatically. She managed to still herself by a herculean feat of self-control, but their bodies were pressed so tightly together, she didn't need friction to feel pleasure tightening between her legs.

But she didn't want to stop.

As Kagura's tongue reached the edge of Erza's blouse, she reached up to Erza's buttons, murmuring, "Just tell me no."

"Yes," Erza croaked.

She watched the swing of Kagura's beautiful hair as the latter undid her shirt and kissed between her cleavage. When Kagura's fingers curled around the edge of her bra, Erza gasped. Kagura's nails dragged lightly over sensitive skin as she kissed along the outline of cloth, and fuck,  _fuck,_  that felt so good.

She wanted this beautiful woman so badly—so much her legs shook as she leaned against the counter. Sliding her hands over Kagura's clothed breasts, Erza took in the soft shape. Kagura wasn't wearing anything under her yukata, and the thin material let Erza feel over her sharp nipples. Kagura let out a small cry when Erza pinched them, lips coming away from where she'd been sliding Erza's bra strap off her shoulder.

Erza twisted and tugged repeatedly at her nipples, smiling at the desperate look on Kagura's face as Kagura slumped into her. With hot breath on Erza's skin, Kagura finally regained herself enough to lick down between Erza's breasts, sliding both straps off as she went.

When the air hit her breasts, Erza felt her own nipples tighten.

Kagura descended on her immediately, licking and sucking, taking a handful and giving her a proprietary look. Erza could've come in her pants from the possessiveness. Kagura nibbled until Erza's knees grew weak. Luckily Kagura still had her pressed against the counter.

Erza cracked. This wasn't a fairytale: this was heat and sweat and affection right here in this moment. She wanted to touch and be touched. So, clearly, did Kagura. Instead of enumerating her fears, maybe it was time to just  _do._

Dragging down Kagura's yukata, Erza bared to her hips and marveled at Kagura's body, lithe and strong. Leaned in and bit the side of her breast. Kneaded warm, heavy flesh in both hands. Sucked large circles to get her nipples wet and blew on them, watching them harden in the cold. Kagura let out a cry.

"B-Bed," Kagura stuttered. "If that's okay…?"

"Yes," Erza breathed. "Gods yes."

Loving this woman was what she wanted.

While Kagura managed to strip Erza to the waist on their trek to the bedroom, Erza got Kagura completely naked, sliding against her as she pulled off what remained of her clothes, hoisting her by the ass, and depositing her on the bed. Flushed, Kagura spread her legs automatically and leaned back for Erza to climb on top of her, but Erza pulled Kagura's thighs further apart, knelt at the edge of the bed, and descended on her clit instead.

Kagura let out a shout. She was a screamer, it turned out. When Erza's probing tongue threw her over the edge a minute later, Kagura cried out wordless syllables, her thighs tensing around Erza's head. Her taste was salt and ecstasy.

Erza reached under to squeeze her ass, gently brushing over her asshole. Kagura screeched.

"Sorry," Erza murmured hurriedly, emerging from Kagura's cunt.

"Fuck yes, please, gods, yes, fuck me," Kagura said, hoarse. "Fuck me anywhere."

If Kagura was asking…

"It doesn't always get hard," Erza stuttered, rolling back on her heels. She couldn't look Kagura in the eye, stared down at her beautiful cunt instead. Brown and slick.

"That's okay," Kagura said, blithe, as if Erza's impotence truly didn't bother her. Erza looked up in surprise. "What do you like, Erza?"

"I like what you were doing to my breasts."

Kagura grinned. "Then get up here."

Heart thrumming, Erza crawled up onto the bed, crossing over Kagura's body which caused their breasts to drag over each other—

"Fuck," they both swore.

Staring down at the beautiful spectacle, Erza drew her nipples across Kagura's again, then again, the pleasure making her shudder and sending sparks down her core. They were sharp against each other—goddamn that was hot. This would be something to film, if they ever wanted…

Kagura reached between Erza's legs and took hold of her. Her eyes widened. "You  _are_  hard."

"Yeah." Erza flushed. "Since we were in the kitchen."

Kagura smiled. "Then your warning was for nothing."

"I just…don't want you disappointed."

"Erza." Kagura's black eyes froze her in place. "I haven't felt this good in years, and never with someone I liked so much."

The heat in Erza's face intensified.

Nobody said stuff like that to her. It made her want to cry—and then cry about crying over such a small thing.

Kagura's hand cupped her cheek, smiling softly. Then her other hand slid down and worked at Erza's trousers. Laughing, Erza helped her when Kagura growled at the unforgiving fastening.

Her fingers seemed to know exactly what to do. Thumbing at the slit of Erza's cock, she squeezed lightly and dragged her hand up and down the hard shaft. Above her, Erza's face transformed with the feelings as her arms shook.

"Do we need a condom?" Kagura asked, already spreading her legs and wrapping them around Erza's waist.

"Nothing comes out anymore."

"Really?" Kagura's eyes skated to Erza's breasts (and proceeded to give them an awed, desirous look that made Erza's stomach twist in excited knots).

"Not a result of the top surgery," she managed to say. "It's the hormones. That's also why I don't always get hard when I'm turned on."

"Guess tonight is a lucky night," Kagura whispered sensually, leaning up to lick the shell of Erza's ear.

Gasping, Erza sucked lovingly on her long neck, enjoying the groan this pulled out of her.

She really, really liked Kagura a lot.

Holding herself up with one hand, Erza leaned over her and kissed across her chest, collarbone to shoulder. At her lips, she slipped between Kagura's teeth and hummed.

Kagura took hold of Erza's cock and guided her to her cunt.

They took a heavy breath together. Erza pushed inside of her.

Fuck, she was tight. Throbbing, hot, wonderful tight. Made sense, for a lesbian who'd never fucked like this, but still; plenty of lesbians got stretched by dildos or other fun things. Kagura winced and kneaded Erza's hips, whispering, "I didn't expect it to sting."

"Shit, I'm so sorry." Erza was panting.

"No, no, it's fine now. It feels…" Kagura took a breath. "It feels kind of amazing taking you in."

Tensing a few times, Kagura adjusted, both of them breathing hard as she began to thrust herself little by little on Erza's cock.

"Goddamn, goddamn, goddamn," Kagura moaned, in time with every move.

The pressure on her cock was driving Erza crazy. She hadn't had sex with anyone for over a year, and while emotions were the far more important thing that had blossomed between them, the need bubbling to the surface of her heart begged for physical touch, sexual intimacy…something more than fleeting flirtations or the platonic kindness she got from friends.

Sitting back and taking hold of Kagura's hips, Erza thrust more firmly as Kagura mewled.

When Erza lifted Kagura's ass off the bed, the angle was perfect, able to drive into her cunt over and over in heavy strokes. Kagura's breasts jolted with every thrust and her mouth hung open, arms spread. Surrendered. Erza's chest squeezed in a happy ache.

Kagura looked her up and down licking her lips, expression heavy-lidded.

"I really, really like you," Kagura panted, breathless. "Fuck me, oh fuck me, fuck me…"

Her cries got louder and louder.

Watching Kagura writhe was overcoming Erza's tense control. The walls she held onto for safety even when she wasn't paying attention. When had she built them? She didn't know how to live without them anymore. But she wanted to let go. Kagura was strong and kind and awkward and wise, and Erza was falling for her so fast. Kagura's body was a hot, tight paradise for her pulsing cock, and it would be so easy to lose herself. But…she didn't want to be broken again when it was over.

Erza's exhales sounded loud to her own ears, but it was nothing to Kagura's keening. The woman reached up and pulled Erza down on top of her, kissing her so hard and sudden that Erza's head spun. So full. Couldn't think.

"Does this feel as good to you as—"

" _Yes,_ " Erza said.

"Then show me." Brushing fingers through Erza's hair—both gentle enough to be loving and hard enough to make her moan—Kagura whispered in her ear, "Show me who you are."

Putting Kagura's hips back down on the mattress, Erza planted her hands on either side of the woman's head. As her thrusts slowed, Kagura's legs tightened around her waist. Erza slid their bodies together with each move, skin over skin, slow, wondrous,  _together._  She wanted to be together. She wanted to feel Kagura right there. Hot against her; beating in her chest.

When she opened her eyes, Kagura was watching her with a fucked-out gaze. Even overcome in pleasure—especially then—she was beautiful. Erza's hand trailed down her face, soft on her cheek, trying to communicate… Feelings were so impossible to communicate.

But Kagura's radiant grin spoke understanding.

Her palm continued down, ghosting over Kagura's breasts—Kagura chased after her touch, eager for more—then along the curve of her waist. She traced her hipbone, and Kagura was moaning so loud. Erza did that to her: made her feel amazing.

Erza slid her hand between their moving bodies and thumbed Kagura's clit. Kagura's reverential gasp was perfect.

Bucking harder, she kept circling Kagura's clit, wanting to see her fall apart again. Needing to see it. Needing to know it was real—Kagura really did enjoy her.

Kagura kept trying to tantalize Erza's body in return, but Erza was relentless, grinning. A string of swearwords, and then Kagura tensed and hugged Erza against her, halting her movement. Erza's fingers were caught, pressing hard. She could feel Kagura's cunt shudder with release.

She could do it. Erza could be a good lover; she wasn't broken, she wasn't unskilled. Kagura was  _attracted_  to her, at least enough to come twice.

"Erza," Kagura murmured, framing her face. "Please let me."

Head full of victory, Erza nodded, not even sure what she was agreeing to.

Kagura flipped them, somehow keeping Erza's cock inside her. Kagura's grin was gleeful. She didn't start moving immediately, but felt all over Erza's body first, roaming, massaging, and titillating. Erza couldn't keep herself from making sounds now. She wondered if Kagura knew just how amazing her touches were.

Meanwhile, Kagura moaned as if she were the one being loved. For how little she raised her voice when speaking, she must save all her decibels for the bedroom.

Erza's thoughts were swept away one by one as Kagura kept touching her.

She didn't know when her eyes closed. Feathery kisses rained down her neck, making Erza smile. Kagura's playfulness turned harder when she bit Erza's ear.

Painful pleasure arced over Erza's nerves.

"Shit!" she shouted, and she could feel Kagura's smile against her skin.

Kagura muttered, "Let's see if…"

Her cunt got  _tighter._  Pressure rocketed up Erza's spine, compressing her into points of light.

"Fuck, fuck…"

"That's right." Kagura kissed under her chin. "You are so fucked."

Squeezing around Erza's cock, she pulled up and thrust down experimentally.

"Aah!" Erza was sweating now, gripping Kagura's hard thighs—Kagura grabbed her hands and held them down against the mattress.

"It's my turn. You're going to enjoy this. I'm going to make sure of that."

Erza could only pant in response. Kagura thrust down on her again, hard.

"Erza," she whispered seriously; Erza opened her eyes. "If you really do find me attractive, please take advantage of my body."

Kagura's beautiful face was one Erza associated with confidence and strength. It blew her focus to realize Kagura was insecure.

"If you—" Kagura went on.

Wrists still pinned, Erza thrust up as hard as she could.

Kagura let out a happy shout and fell forward against her.

"Oh gods, yes…"

It didn't matter who was saying it: they were gone together. Kagura took control again, rising up until Erza's cock was barely tipped inside her, then slamming back down. She was fucking herself on Erza's dick; Erza was senseless.

So fucking good.

Sliding between cold air and that squeezing heat was too perfect. Her cock felt better than it ever had, far better than getting herself off, far better than Jellal's mouth, far better than the one time with Juvia, whose cunt, while lovely, was looser and Erza couldn't get hard enough to enjoy it… Kagura was different. Kagura liked her. Wanted her— _all_  of her. Eyes closed in satisfaction, Kagura tugged Erza's cock with her body and loved her.

Would Erza trust her?

Erza thrust herself up toward Kagura, her whole self, as much of her body as could move, needing, wanting—and exploded.

The pleasure was a wave. It crashed through her abdomen and up her cock. A tense, quivering thing washed over her, her skin tingling. Fuck. She loved. She was held.

Erza glowed.

Kagura's lips trailed over her forehead. Still breathless, she opened her eyes, buzzing with emotion.

"Thank you for that," Kagura whispered. "Thank you, that was amazing, wow, I'm sorry if I was insistent…fuck, wow, thank you, that was— I've never— You're just amazing."

Erza shut her eyes as a little gasp shivered through her and a tear spilled out.

"Erza, are you okay?" Kagura's voice filled with concern, hands cupping Erza's face, stroking her hair. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Erza insisted, sniffing. "Can I stay the night?"

"Of course. I assumed you were. Erza…did I do something?"

"No. Yes." Erza bit her lip, trying not to cry. "I've never been with someone like that."

"Erza."

The woman lay down on top of her, their warm bodies fitting together so comfortably. Erza loved it already. Naked cuddles. She'd always wanted naked cuddles.

"Do I make you scared?" Kagura asked.

"Not you."

"You used to scare me," she said. "Had a heaping crush on you."

Erza looked at her with a little laugh. "Why did that scare you?"

"Because I didn't want you to break my heart," Kagura said seriously.

Erza took her hand.

"I don't want to either."

Kagura beamed a beautiful, innocent smile and curled around her.

"I don't want to put clothes on," Kagura groaned into her shoulder.

"Sleep nude," Erza said. "You look lovely like this."

"So do you." Kagura's grin sounded in her voice. "I want to keep you this way as long as possible."

Erza chuckled and rolled closer, the two finding a comfortable position that kept them tight against each other.

After a few long minutes, Erza asked, "Do you like my body?"

"Do I—?" Kagura sat up and stared at her as if she might be joking. "Of fucking course I do. Gods, Erza, you're gorgeous. You somehow manage to have muscles and curves. Your breasts are the best thing I've ever touched and your dick made my pussy  _sing._  Gods, was that a serious question?"

Erza nosed at her arm to keep from looking at her.

"Maybe," she said casually.

Kagura leaned back down and put her face by Erza's, a breath away from kissing her.

"Don't ever let someone tell you that shit again," she said. "They don't matter one blip. People can't tell us how we look."

Erza swallowed.

"Thank you."

When she pressed in, their lips touched gently. Kagura took a deep breath, like drinking something rich, something worth savoring.

It was Kagura that Erza wanted to savor. Her heart had never been this full lying naked beside someone else, unafraid. Feeling like she could making a move for another round if she had the energy and Kagura wouldn't push her away—Kagura would probably jump on her. Feeling like she could also just ask for closeness and affection, and she would receive it. Without any demeaning words.

 _This is called making love,_  she told herself.  _It's much kinder than fucking. It smiles. It leaves the lights on so you can see each other. It wants to touch all of you, and lets you know you bring them joy._

"Goodnight," Kagura murmured through a yawn. "Don't you dare leave without waking me."

"I would never," Erza said. Bravely, she added, "You're the brightest spot in my day, too."

Kagura grinned at her. "Glad you figured out my feelings."

Kagura clicked off the lamp, rolled up next to her, and led Erza into the most restful night she'd ever spent in someone's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My new favorite pairing for Erza. Nothing against Jellal, but the only person who could be worthy of her is a woman strong enough to be her equal. Plus Jellal is such a submissive lololol.


End file.
